Bucket Crew Wiki
Welcome to ' ' The best invention since super sliced bread! this is a wiki about BucketCrew games and comics that We're working on articles since 24th May 2009 Top good guy Popsicle Man Popsicle Man is the legendary super-hero of the ice cream truck. He was created by Kileymeister, who uses him as a main character in many of his home-made games on http://www.scratch,mit.edu/users/Kileymeister Popsicle Man has a very confident manner about himself, believing he can do anything, which he can't, if he's wearing a cape. That is why he even sleeps with his cape on, so that if he dreams of bank robbers then he will dream with his cape and beat them up. He has no arms or feet, but can still walk and pick up stuff just fine. "To heck with physics" is quoted from him as he jumps from building to building without legs. He is an optimistic kind of guy and would say things like "the glass of water is half-full" and "even though you drank my half-full glass of water I forgive you" His mind is "unfathomable" he says to many, but most think its full of empty ice. Top bad guy The Crox The Crox is a cyborg-chicken based on The Grox. He was created as an experimental attempt to make the first Cyborg in which was meant to control the mind of the life-form attached. The main noticeable part of The Crox is it's robotic implants on it's left side of the body. It has a camera-based eye, a metal helmet, a metal armour, a long and stretchy cyborg arm, and lastly a powerful metal foot. On it's right side, there's a normal chicken body. The body came from a male chicken, called Neville. Neville's left side got skinned, his eye pulled out and his wing and leg cut off. He then had a metal helmet put over the missing parts, a camera inserted in his eye-socket and his limbs replaced. The Crox is highly toxic, and he is unable to live in places with any atmosphere. That causes him to live on the moon. If he wants to go on Earth, he has to put on a special suit, that keeps the atmosphere out. Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. What's new * 11 July- Templates added * 29 June- New skin and better homepage * 13 June- New logo! Thank you, Witold Mrozinski * 11 June- Xylonia productions joined us! * 10 June- Uni-Gate joined us! * 24 May- This wiki was created! Did you know...? *Corneil always wanted to be a ballerina? *There's a zombie BehBuddy? *Popsicle Man's full name is Rick Popsicus Oramis's picks: #Popsicle Man #Corneil the Chicken #Herman Featured Image __NOEDITSECTION__